


Seeking Normal

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: All Lillian wanted to do was die. She was content with her choice and was finally seeing it through. She watched the night sky as she began to feel herself slipping away. Before she knew it, it was all taken away from her.She had no choice in getting brought back from death. She hates her new life and makes sure her new family knows it. But, one night changes everything. Her life is turned around, she starts hanging out with normal people until trouble finds her.Will she ever get her chance at having a normal life?





	1. Chapter 1

20 years old, forever. Such fuckin bullshit. Being the so called “fledgling” of the family was such garbage. I didn’t ask for this life. I didn’t want to live forever like the rest of these damn heathens. 

No one knew who was a vampire and who wasn’t. We all looked the same. No distinguishing features, such as eye color, or vein extremely attractive like Twilight and other various vampire bs would like for you to believe. We could walk during the day, at night, whenever we wanted. We didn’t sleep in coffins, or sleep at all for that matter. 

There was five of us total; Ruth, who acted as mom. Her husband, Josh, who was a local police officer. Jay, the first of the “children”, he was a giant teddy bear though. Willow, the second “child”, she was the wild one. And, me, Lillian, the newest member who didn’t even want to be here. 

They all accepted me as soon as Josh brought me home. Coddling me, making sure I knew the rules, that I was comfortable enough, that I liked my new room. I guess it was easier for me to kinda die and come back since my family could give two shits about me, and I didn’t really have any friends. 

I was lost in my thoughts when books were slammed in front of me causing me to jump. I glared up at whoever just interrupted my inner despair. I let out a heavy sigh when I saw Jay smiling down at me. 

“I’m sorry did I interrupt something?” I narrowed my eyes at him and looked back out the window towards the woods. 

“Go away.” I growled and shoved his books off the table making him scramble to catch them. For as big as he was he sure was slow. Built like a football player, broad shoulders and all he moved slow when he wasn’t hunting prey. 

“Why are you so pissy today?” He asked as he sat down. I chose to ignore him and not say anything. 

“Fine. Guess I’ll see you at home.” He didn’t dare to stand up or even make the slightest movement to get up. 

“Leave already.” I snapped as I glared at him again. He smiled and began laughing silently. 

“Nope. I’m gonna drag you to my next class.” I sighed and stood up. 

“I was fine till you decided to bring your mess of a personality into my space. So, like you said, I’ll see you at home.” I walked out of the side door before he could say anything. I climbed into my truck and drove off. 

I drove down to the beach. I parked and walked down to the shoreline, mesmerized by the sun mirroring itself on the water. I stood with my feet just barely in the water as I stared out at the horizon. Why couldn’t I have just stayed dead that night? Oh right, because someone else had other plans in mind. I sighed and closed my eyes remembering that night five months ago. 

_I slammed my truck in park and quickly jumped out. I had to do this before I chickened out again. I ran out into the ocean taking one last look at the night sky before plunging into the icy cold water of April. I let myself slowly sink as I filled my lungs with water. I watched as the sky begun to get farther away and blurrier with each passing second._

_This was it. This was my final, peaceful moment. I closed my eyes and let the water pull me deeper down._

_“Breath damn it!” Someone shouted, my chest was on fire from the pressure of chest compressions and lack of oxygen. I felt water rise through my chest and began throwing it up. Whoever pulled my from the water had rolled me onto my side._

_“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” I yelled at them, voice hoarse._

_“What the hell is wrong with you!? You’re lucky someone called!” He yelled back. I finally looked at him. He was wearing a police uniform. Just my luck. I sighed and laid against the sand and stared at the sky, that seemed to mock me with its bright shinning stars._

_“Why am I still alive? Why did you save me?” I asked as I fought the tears back._

_“I saved you because it’s my job. And, you’re alive because of me. You can’t die, ever.” I snapped my head at him. He flashed me his fangs that were slick with blood. I glanced down at my wrist finally realizing that it was tingly._

_“You. Fucking. God dam. Bastard!” I lunged at him wrapping my hands around his throat and squeezing with all my strength. He laughed and pushed me off like I weighed nothing._

_“That won’t work. Let’s get you dried off and settled in.” He said as he stood up, extending his hand out to me._

_“Settled in?” I asked as I stared at his hand._

_“Yes, settled in. You’re gonna be staying with me and my family until you feel like you can live on your own and not get yourself killed by angry people.”_

I sighed and opened my eyes. I looked down at the light blue water just brushing against my feet. 

“I thought I’d find you here.” Josh said as he approached. Damn Jay. 

“Why are you here? Did Jay call you?” He chuckled as he stood next to me, his uniform pants rolled up and his shoes a few feet behind him. 

“No. Ruth did when you sped past her. You haven’t talked much since we took you in. I know the circumstances were a little out of the ordinary.” I scoffed. 

“A little? I had finally successfully killed myself and you decided that I wasn’t good enough to die. Ever.” 

“I know it’s not what you wanted but that’s not the way to go about dying.” 

“How’d you die then? Huh? What makes you such a good judge of character that you got to decide whether I lived or died that night?” I felt him physically flinch at my side. 

“I was in the war. My commander decided I had a lot to live for and turned me. Told me I wasn’t gonna die that day.” I glanced at him from my peripheral. He was staring out in the water, a glazed look in his eyes. 

“I didn’t want this life. I wanted to die and stay dead. You don’t know what my life was like.” He placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. 

“I don’t care what your life was like. You don’t get to take your life because your life is shit. I chose to turn you that night because I know I can pass some knowledge onto you so you can help someone else out.” He removed his hand and walked back to his cruiser. I stayed there at the waters edge till the sun began to set.


	2. Chapter 2

When I pulled into the drive, all four cars were already pulled into their respective parking spots in the garage. I sighed and pulled my truck into my spot and put it in park. I seen the side door open and Ruth rushed out. She practically pulled me out of the driver seat as she crushed me in a hug. 

“Oh baby. Don’t sped down the road!” She started as the worried mother then turned into her regular scolding tone. I rolled my eyes and let out a huff as I pushed her off me. 

“I’m sorry. Can I go now?” She stared at me with her arms over her chest. 

“Fine. But, be down for dinner. I’m not bringing it up to you again.” 

“Or just let me starve.” I chimed in as I walked into the house and jogged up to my room before she could stop me.

I quickly locked the door and flopped into my bed. I buried my face into my pillow and screamed till my lungs began to burn. Once I was done a rolled onto my back and held my pillow to my chest. When I first moved in Jay, Willow, and John went to my house and cleaned my room out bring me all of my belongings for me to go through. 

I stared at the ceiling that I had decorated in stars. Some glowed in the dark, some I drew on, painted on, some were just regular ass stickers from the dollar store cause I’m a cheap bitch. I stood on my bed and finished coloring in the star I had started the day before. 

“Lillian. Can you unlock the door please?” Willow asked from the other side of the door. I sighed and hopped off my bed. I unlocked my door and poked my head out. Her red hair was tied in a loose bun, and she was wearing a loose fitting top and sweat pants. She was a plus size girl and showed her curves with pride. 

“What do you want?” I noticed her hands behind her back. She held out a blood bag, the one perk of Ruth working at the hospital was she got to bring home blood that was about to expire. I opened the door and stepped aside ushering her in. She sat on the bed and carefully opened the bag. 

“I know you haven’t eaten anything in quite some time. Ruth thought this could help you not feel so bad.” She said in a hushed tone as she held the bag out to me. I gently pushed it away, careful not to spill any. 

“I’m fine. I have my own stash.” Her eyes widened for a brief moment. 

“How do you keep it cold?” The incredulous tone in her voice made me giggle. 

“Why do you think I have a fridge in my room? To have cold drinks?” She purses her lips together and nodded her head. 

“Smart… Can I ask you something?” She asked as she looked at me with a look that said how unsure she was. 

“Shoot.”

“Why do you stay by yourself. We all know what happened and I hope you don’t truly hate us. I know you didn’t ask for this, and I wouldn’t have either but, I was afraid of dying.” I looked at her, she had her head down and was staring at the carpet lost in her own head. 

“What happened?” 

“I’ve only been this way for fifty years. It wasn’t even my first choice to become this-this everlasting creature.” I could hear the pain in her voice. 

“Willow. What happened?” I asked again. 

“I was in a car accident. I wasn’t even driving, my boyfriend at the time was. We had just left a party, no one in the vehicle was drunk or buzzed. The guy that hit us was. He hit us head on, Scott lost control of the vehicle and drove off the road. The glass and impact of the crash was too much for the seat belt and it snapped, I was halfway through the windshield. Josh was the first responder to the scene. I begged him not to let me die, I was scared. I thought my friends and boyfriend were ok. I didn’t find out till I was at the hospital that two of them died on impact and my friend passed away on the way to the hospital.” 

“I’m sorry. I-I had no idea.” She waved me off with a smile. She toyed with one the edges in the bag. 

“It’s ok. It was my choice at the time not to die and, Josh didn’t let me. I should’ve died with them that night. But, I was selfish and scared. It’s ok. I think you’re the only person in the house that actually wanted to die.” I sat in my computer chair processing everything she just said. 

“The only one?” I looked at her. She looked as if she had said too much. 

“You’ll have to ask the others about their stories. It’s not my place to say anything. When I joined the family, they were all very welcoming and kind just as we are to you. Except, the fact that we’re all still giving you your space and trying to be respectful of your privacy. We all know how hard it is to adjust to this new life.” She smiled at me and stood up. She stuck the bag in her mouth brandishing one pearly white fang as she bit into it. I watched as she walked out, closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was well past midnight when I snuck downstairs doing my best to be as quiet as possible. I had just rounded the kitchen corner when someone cleared their throat from behind me making me jump. I spun in my heel and seen Ruth standing there, arms crossed over her chest and a stern look upon her face. 

“What do you think you’re doing young lady?” 

“Getting some water.” I said voice slightly shaky. Her face softened as she embraced me for the second hug of the day, well, first hug of the day. 

“I know you’re still struggling, and I don’t expect you to trust us with too much. But, we are family and I know you have no idea what that even means. You are loved by all of us. Talk to any of us when something is bothering you instead of withdrawing into yourself, I’ve seen the damage you’ve done to yourself before you joined this life.” She whispered into my ear as she gave me a small squeeze. There had been a few times I had admitted myself into the hospital for serious self-injuries. 

“I know. It’s not that I hate it here, it’s just. I’ve never had something like this before so I’m not sure how to go about it and I didn’t want to live that night. I’m still kinda pissed about that.” She chuckled and held me out at arms length. 

“I know you are. Don’t take it out on us though. We mean well and want you to be happy and smile for once. You only get one second chance at life.” I gave her a small half smile. 

“Will you ever tell me what happened to you?” I asked as my earlier conversation with Willow popped into my head, Ruth smiled and held my chin in her hand. 

“One day. Not today. But, one day when you’re ready.” She placed a loving kiss on my forehead before walking away. I sighed and went back up to my room, abandoning the food mission I had set out on. 

*****

The next day at the college that I hated more than being alive I had managed to remain hidden in all of my classes, stay hidden from Jay all day and make it outside before him. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking, I suddenly slammed into someone loosing my balance and falling right on my ass. 

“I’m so sorry.” I said as I stood up. A boy turned around, I could hear the blood running through his veins and his heart beating, he was human. 

“It’s ok. I shouldn’t have been standing in the way.” He gave me a smile to which I returned. 

“I should’ve been paying attention. Guess it’s half and half huh?” He chuckled and held his hand out, I shook it quickly. 

“Orion. You go here?” I nodded my head. 

“Yeah. Although this semester is almost over and I graduate in the spring. I’m Lillian by the way.” 

“Cool. I just got all my information. What are you going here for?” I swallowed the lump in my throat. No one ever took an interest in me long enough to carry on a conversation with me even when I was alive. 

“Art major with a minor in photography.” 

“My mom would love you! She’s a tour guide at the art museum.” He was so enthusiastic about it. 

“Is She the brunette that goes on and on about Van Gogh?” I asked, he looked slightly ashamed for a split second.

“Yeah. That’s her.” 

“She my favorite. Whenever I go in she always takes me on my own tour and we talk about each painting in depth.” His face lit up like a Christmas tree decorated to the nines with lights and tinsel. 

“You’re art girl! My mom loves you. It always makes her week when you visit.” I laughed and adjusted my bag on my shoulder. 

“Yeah. She normally has something saved for me. But, I gotta go before my brother sees me and makes me follow him somewhere random.” I bid my goodbyes and quickly left the parking lot. No one ever took an interest in me to actually hold a conversation for that long, even before I died. I didn’t think my looks changed, I was still a dorky looking girl who always had glasses on her head, regular brown eyes, and average build. Maybe my boobs were on the bigger side but they never seemed to do me any good in the communication factor with anyone. 

I didn’t even bother pulling into the garage when I got home. I was still vibrating from the small chat I had with Orion in the parking lot. I walked in and sat at the island in the kitchen while Ruth watched me curiously as she mixed up some salad. 

“What’s up? You look kinda dazed.” I hummed in response before actually looking at her. 

“Oh nothing. I just ran into some guy in the parking lot and I know his mom.” She raised one eyebrow at me as she rested the spoons on either side on the bowl. 

“You know his mom?” I nodded my head in response. “How?” 

“She’s the tour guid at the art museum.” Ruth Pursed her lips together and stared at me. 

“So, what happened? I want details.” I laughed for the first time in a while, I seen Ruth smile before quickly hiding it. 

“I ran into him, literally. I wasn’t paying attention and bumped into him. We got to talking and that was it.” Before I could actually process her movements she was around the island and holding me flush against her in the tightest embrace I had ever felt.

“Lil! You bitch!” Jay yelled out as he walked into the house. 

“Language young man!” Ruth scolded as he entered the kitchen. 

“What is going on?” He asked smirking as he stood in the doorway. 

“Lil talked to a boy. She knows his mom.” Ruth beamed. I sighed and shoved her off. 

“It’s nothing serious. It was an accident anyways.” Jay walked around me and studied me closely. 

“Nothing serious huh? I’ve never seen you glow like this. Are you actually happy?” He questioned before her gripped my arms. “Oh my god! Have you never talked to a boy before?!” I shoved him off and kicked him in the shin, not like it actually did anything.

“I’ve talked to a boy before. It’s just, that, normally I never get noticed so I don’t put myself out there to be talked too.” I picked at a lost string on my sweater. 

“Aww. How cute, I think Lilly has a crush on some guy… wait, was he a human?” Jay asked going from mock gushing to serious in two seconds. 

“Yeah. Why?” I asked very nervous and aware of his sudden mood change. 

“You can’t date a human. You risk exposing us and possibly eating him.” I rolled my eyes. 

“I don’t intended in dating him. I’m not interested in dating anyways.” I was but wasn’t at the same time. I was still working on myself and figuring out my new life, I didn’t want to drag someone into this mess I call life. 

“Good. When you are ready you let me know. I’ve got some amazing friends who will absolutely love you.” Jay said with a wink. I chose to ignore him as I grabbed my bag and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months had passed. School was out for winter break which meant that I had no where to go but stay in the house with the other hooligans that lived here. I spent most of my time in my room sketching random things to keep myself entertained. Since I no longer needed sleep it was hard to find things to do to keep me busy. 

I had my head resting in my desk when Jay walked in setting a bowl on my desk. I turned my head slightly to look at him. He gave me a smile. 

“You haven’t left your room for awhile so I brought you some food. Ruth and Josh went out for the night so it’s just us kids.” I lifted my head, the piece of paper that I was resting on was stuck to my forehead. I huffed and pulled it off cause Jay to burst out laughing. 

“What?” I asked trying to gauge what would make him double over in a fit of laughter. 

“You have smudge lead all over your forehead.” He said after he calmed down. I growled and used a wet wipe to wipe it off before throwing it at him. 

“Asshole.” I muttered as I checked myself in the mirror to make sure it was all off. 

“Oh come on, you can’t seriously be mad at me when you did it to yourself.” I glared at him before grabbing the bowl and shoving a forkful of the salad into my mouth. The dressing was a mixture of blood and French dressing. I swallowed the bite of food in my mouth before answering him. 

“I’m not. I’m mad that I didn’t move my picture first. It’s ruined now all smudged and what not.” He snorted and sat on the floor with his own bowl. 

“It’s not ruined, just improvised.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and finished my food before setting the bowl on the desk away from all the papers.

“So.. I know I’m still learning and everything but, why don’t you guys talk about your pasts, when you were humans?” I tentatively glanced over at him. He was staring at the last bite of salad in his fork before slowly setting it in the bowl and placing the bowl next to him. 

“Well, I know Josh doesn’t because that’s not who he is anymore, Ruth’s human life was pretty tragic, and mine. Well, mine sucked. Prodigy kid type stuff.” I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. 

“Child prodigy?” He chuckled and looked at me. 

“Yeah I’m built like a football player but, I was pretty damn good at the cello. The muscles made it easy for me to carry it in it’s case without killing myself.” I raised my eyebrows in surprise. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah. I know I’m not the best looking guy but you better believe that I was a band geek. Glasses and all until contacts were invented in 1888.” I had to stifle my laugh behind my hand. 

“Holy shit, you’re old!” He glared at me. 

“Yeah yeah. Laugh it up giggles. Back in my day, a female of any kind wouldn’t dare talk to me. Now, every girl wants to talk to me.” 

“Back in my day, old man you’d be dead and in the ground for probably two centuries by now if you were still human. If you’re a hundred and forty-nine years old.. Then.. How old are Ruth and Josh?” He smiled and stood up. 

“Josh is as old as dirt and Ruth isn’t much younger than that.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question old man.” He laughed as he grabbed my empty bowl and left. I could hear him laughing as he walked downstairs. 

I sighed and began cleaning up my desk and put things away. 

“The answer to your question is Josh is three hundred twenty-nine and Ruth is three hundred even.” Willow said as she passed my room. I jumped out of my chair and stared at her as she walked down the hall. 

“How do you know?” 

“I keep track of everyone’s birthday since I don’t go to school.” She said giggling more to herself than anything. I ran after her before she could reach the landing on the stairs. 

“Tell me what you know.” She shook her head. 

“Ask them. I had too.” She walked the rest of the way down the stairs without saying another word. How the hell was I supposed to ask them anything when I didn’t know when they’d be home.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the living room waiting for Josh and Ruth to get home. I lazily skimmed through a random book I found on the table. I quickly grew bored and tossed the book onto the coffee table. I heard the door open and hushed laughter filled the entrance. 

“I don’t know why you’re being quiet. No one in this house sleeps.” The laughter stopped as they both peered around the wall into the living room. 

“What are you doing? We thought everyone was in their room.” I shook my head and turned in the chair to face them. 

“Tell me about your past lives please. Willow said you guys are three hundred, and three hundred twenty-nine.” Ruth sighed and sat down on the couch across from me. 

“I guess Jay opened his mouth again. There’s not much to tell really.” I stared at her not believing a word she said.

“The turn of a century was just happening. I ran into the wrong area to help someone at the wrong time.” Josh said as he sat next to her. I could tell my his face that he was zoned out. “I had heard someone scream and went to help. I ran into a feeding frenzy and became dinner myself. Luckily one of them took a liking to me and decided to save me. She raised me as a new vampire, taught me everything she knew. We had conflicting ideas of how to live so I eventually went off on my own. I never killed anyone. I was a Doctor then, my job was to preserve life, not take it.” I could see the pain in his face as he recalled that time of his life. 

“I vowed to myself that I would never harm a living person. Other vampires though, that was a different story.” He added as he glanced over at Ruth who visibly stiffened, he held her in a comforting manner. 

“What happened?” I asked scooting closer to the edge of the chair. 

“I was a prostitute. Although back then that’s not what it was called. I had agreed to go with a man to his hotel room and when I got in there-there was five of them waiting for me. I didn’t know what happened, all I knew was I hurt and felt like my blood was boiling. When I went to the hospital Josh was my attending doctor. He told me I was going to die if he didn’t treat me with a new medicine. I begged him not to let me die and he changed me. I was terrified of death at the time, I had watched my daughter grow up and live a successful life but, I was still terrified of death.” 

“I-I didn’t know you had a daughter.” I stumbled over my words. She gave me a tight lipped smile. 

“I did. She was beautiful, she died at an old age with her husband. I got to see my grand children and great grandchildren grow up. I couldn’t be happier, the only sad part was watching my daughter being lowered into the ground knowing I’d never see her again.” I didn’t stop myself as I lunged at her wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her. I felt her laugh as she hugged me back.

“I’m so sorry.” I muttered through tears. 

“It’s ok. I now have three amazing children and the best man ever. I don’t care that I had to go through that heartbreak to get a better life.” She said as she pulled me off her. 

“I’m just glad you’re starting to come around.” Josh said as he gave me a gentle pat on the back. 

“So.. I’m the only one in this house that tried to kill themselves?” My voice was soft as I spoke. Ruth pursed her lips together for a moment. 

“Yes and no.” I looked at her confused. 

“We all tried to kill ourselves at some point after we changed. Obviously it didn’t work but, we all still tired.” I nodded my head slightly in an understanding way. 

“How come you guys don’t talk or act the way you did back then?” I asked genuinely curious. 

“Because in order to fit in, we had to adjust to the way the world was. When you’re alive as long as we’ve been, you’ll know how to adjust so you don’t stand out as much.” Josh said ruffling my hair as he stood up chuckling more to himself than to us as he left the room. 

“I’d tell you it’s past your bedtime and scold you for being up so late but, since we don’t sleep, just go relax and if you want we can talk more later.” I nodded and walked to my room. 

There was so much I had to process. Once I was inside my room I wrote everything down that I had learned today from everyone. I stared at the last bit about how everyone had tried to kill themselves after being changed. How did they try? Why didn’t it work? I then thought about how Ruth watched her daughter wither away and be buried. Did my family even care enough about me to hold some sort of memorial? Did they even notice my room was empty and that I was gone?


	6. Chapter 6

I watched as the sun rose over the horizon. I was lost in my thoughts about my family. I closed my door before anyone could say good morning. I just wanted to be left alone, not like I spent most of my life alone anyways. 

I could hear the vague sounds of dishes being tossed around in the kitchen downstairs. The normal Saturday morning routine was in full swing, Willow and Jay arguing over who gets to watch what while Ruth makes breakfast and Josh tells them to stop arguing and put something on. Just a normal day is this household. 

I stared out my window not really thinking about anything, or at least trying not to think about anything. I didn’t bother to change out of my pj’s, there was no point. 

“Lilly? Are you hungry?” Ruth asked from the other side of my door. I sighed and laid in bed, pulling the covers over my head. I heard her footsteps lead back down the hall. 

Five more minutes of silence before the door slowly opened. I didn’t care enough to look and see who it was. I heard a sad sigh and felt my bed dip down by my feet. 

“Are you ok Lillian?” Josh asked softly as he rubbed my leg a few times to get my attention. I curled my legs up closer to my body and pulled the blanket tighter around me. “Alright. I’ll leave you alone.” He placed a quick kiss on my head through the blanket before leaving and closing the door after him. 

The house had gone quiet which meant it was after ten. Willow probably went out shopping, Josh probably went to work or to run errands, Jay was who knows where, and Ruth was probably downstairs doing some craft thing. I finally left my bed and stood at my window. I had a clear view of the woods, the vibrant green of the leaves, the light to dark brown of the trees as they huddled together to create shadows for animals to cool off in.

I opened my window and jumped out. I landed on my feet much like a cat would and ran a few feet into the woods. I ran until I found my favorite weeping willow tree. I walked through it and sat with my back against the trunk. There was something peaceful about it, like it knew how to take all my worries and fears away without really doing anything.

I sat there and watched as the sun glimmered through the branches, lightly touching my skin. The warmth I felt, the beauty of it all was mesmerizing. I heard twigs and leaves crunch a few feet away and immediately curled into myself. 

“It’s only me.” Ruth said as she walked in and sat next to me. “Are you ok?” 

I shook my head. “Do they even care? Do they even know I’m gone?” I asked, my throat tightening as I spoke. 

“Who sweetie?” She asked looking at me confused. 

“My family? I know we weren’t close or anything and they acted like I was invisible anyways but do they even realize I’m gone?” She sighed and pulled me into her side and rubbed my arm in a soothing manner. 

“Why are you so concerned about them? I know they’re your real family.” I shoved my face into my hands in an attempt to fight off the tears. 

“Because. They were the only family I had. Dysfunctional at best but still the only family I had. Yeah they ignored me and acted like I didn’t exist. But, they were still my family. Abuse and all.” I felt Ruth physically stiffen. 

“Abuse?”

“When my dad would drink he’d take it out on me cause I shouldn’t have been born and my mother did drugs and would tell me what a horrible person I was and how much she hated me. Even my aunt who lived with us told me I shouldn’t have lived.” I could feel the anger radiating off Ruth as I told her. She growled a low deep growl that I could feel vibrate through her chest. 

“Where did you live before Josh brought you home?” The malice in her voice made me fear the worst, I moved away from her and looked at her. Anger, and protectiveness radiated off her. 

“Don’t Ruth. They’re not worth it.”

“So those bruises and broken bones you had weren’t from falling or anything. It was from them? They earned those scars not you.” She was trying to keep her voice level as she spoke.

“Please Ruth. Let it go. I shouldn’t have said anything.” I ran out of the woods as fast as I could. I was running with no real direction in mind. I ended up running to my hometown, I froze as soon as I realized where I was. 

“Lillian?!” Someone called out from behind me. My breath became shallow and my heart if it was still beating would’ve been hammering by now. 

“Oh my god! Lillian! Where the hell have you been?! It’s been almost a year you ungrateful child!” My mothers voice broke through the deafening ringing in my ears. She grabbed my arm and began to drag me back to the house. 

The moment the old grey two story came into view I began to fight against her, she gripped my arm with a strength I didn’t know she had as she forced me into the house. It still smelled the same, burn metal, alcohol lining the walls. Bottles and needles all over the floor, I was careful of where I stepped. 

“You’ll never guess who I found wandering the streets!” She yelled as we headed towards the kitchen. 

“No shit!” My dads voice boomed sending chills down my spine that made me want to turn into a puddle. 

“She looks pretty healthy.” My mother said as she shoved me into the kitchen. 

“Do you know how much time we waisted looking for you you sorry ass excuse for a daughter.” He glared down at me as he stood up.

“I’m-I’m sorry. I got lost.” 

“Lost for almost a year?! You moron!” He yelled in my face, bits of spit hitting me on the cheek. I did my best not to flinch, knowing that if I did he would hit me for flinching. 

“I said I was sorry.” I mumbled. 

“You’re room was cleaned out but go sit in it till we decide what to do with you.” He said as he pointed towards the stairs. I left his range of hitting as fast as I could. 

I stood in the center of my empty room staring at the blank walls. They had noticed, maybe they thought they cleaned my room out in a drunken, high haze. I stared up at the ceiling I could see the faint outline of the solar system I drew. It had been covered up by smoke over the past few months. I stiffened when I heard footsteps stomping up the stairs and towards my room. I had nowhere to hide.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood in the corner as the door was flung open. My father stood there fuming with my mother behind him. My stomach rumbled, reminding me it had been a week and a half since I last ate anything and the hunger was slowly creeping up on me the closer he got. 

“You ungrateful bitch!” He sneered. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable skin on skin contact. I slowly opened on eye to see him standing a few inches from me giving me a sadistic smile. “I’m not gonna hit you this time. No. Instead you’re gonna clean up your mothers used needles and my beer bottles. No gloves.” 

I’d have rather gotten hit. I don’t know what came over me. “Go fuck yourself you drunken slob.” I hissed out. He glared at me before holding me against the wall by my throat. 

“How dare you! Who the fuck do you think you are!?” He screamed at me. 

Before I knew it I had him pinned to the ground and my fangs stuck deep into his jugular. I felt him stop twitch and his heart stopped pumping blood as I pulled away. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve before going downstairs. I stalked around the house searching for my mother. I found her in the living room with a needle in her arm, I didn’t hesitate before I bit down into her neck as well. She screamed out for a few seconds before going limp. My head began to spin and my heart actually began to flutter in my chest. I heard the front door ban against the wall. 

“Lillian! What did you do!” Ruth yelled out in panic as she rushed towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders. 

“I don’t know. I’m-I’m sorry. I don’t feel so good Ruth.” She lead me outside after barking commands at whoever had come with her. She placed me in the front seat and drove me away from the house were I had feared for my life everyday. I watched it fade into the distance before everything went black. 

I could hear hushed voices coming from somewhere nearby. I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by the light, my back hurt from the stiff matters that I was laying on. The soft hum of a machine made me realize I was in the hospital. 

“You’re awake.” Ruth said relieved as she grabbed my hand. 

“What happened?” I asked as I looked over at her. Josh was in the hallway talking to who I assumed was the doctor. 

“Don’t you remember? You killed your parents.” Like a bad dream it all came flooding back. I felt hot tears sting my cheeks as the slide down my face.

“Shhh. It’s ok. You’re ok. We’re not mad.” Ruth did her best to console me. I shook my head vehemently. 

“It’s not ok. I killed two people. My parents or not! I killed them and didn’t even think twice!” She pulled me into her and held me as she smoothed my hair down. 

“They deserved it. Don’t blame yourself for this. You were defending yourself.” I could hear her fighting off her own tears. “I’m so sorry. I feel like I kinda pushed you towards this with my reaction earlier.” I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face into her shoulder. 

“The doctor said you’re gonna be fine. He gave you clean blood and said you may go through some withdrawal symptoms in the next few days so he wants you to stay here until he knows you’re in the clear. You’re also on a strict blood diet til you have it all out of your system.” Josh said as he sat on my other side and smoothed my hair down as well. 

“I’m so sorry. I lost control and I didn’t think.” I said as I looked over at him with tear stained cheeks. She kisses my forehead and held my hand. 

“We’re not mad. We’re just happy that your ok and that we got there in time. We all slip up every now and then. They got what they deserved though.” I felt my bottom lip quiver as more tears threatened to escape my eyes. 

“You just need to rest now. They’ll be taking blood out every hour and replacing it with clean blood to hopefully stop the withdrawals. Jay and willow will visit tomorrow when we come back.” Josh added as he gave my hand a small squeeze. I frantically looked between them. 

“You’re-you’re not staying?” My voice cracked more than I would’ve like it too.

“I’ll stay if you want.” Ruth replied with a soft tone as she gave me a soft smile. I did my best to give her a smile through my tears. 

Josh bid his farewells til tomorrow. As we settled in for the night I couldn’t help but wonder how the doctor and nurses weren’t the least bit surprised by the whole no pulse thing. I turned my head to the side to look at Ruth. She must’ve sensed me looking at her fore she looked at me and smiled. 

“What is it hun?” She questioned as she set her book down. 

“How come they didn’t freak out?” She gave me a confused look. 

“Who?” 

“The doctor and nurses.” She gave me a soft laugh. 

“Because they’re one of us. They’re vampires as well, so they knew what to do when something like this happens.” I stared at the cupboards in front of me. 

“Oh.” Was all I could get out. Then it finally hit me how tired I actually was. “Why am I so tired?” Ruth gave me a concerned look. 

“You shouldn’t be. Relax, I’ll go get the doctor.” I watched as she hurried out of the room and down the hall. I was fighting to keep my eyes open, I haven’t actually slept in almost a year, why was I so tired now?


	8. Chapter 8

I was back in the gray house. I wandered around it for a bit looking for my parents. When I didn’t find them I sat on the back porch. 

I heard the familiar sound of them arguing from inside. I sighed and walked in. As usual they were sitting at the table dividing the money for each other’s habit. I opened the fridge only to have it slammed on my hand, only this time I didn’t feel the pain. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” My fathers voice growled out. I felt the fear in my bones that normally followed the malice in his voice. 

“I was- I was getting something to drink.” I stuttered out. He laughed, a deep booming laugh before smashing my face onto the counter. 

“Stupid girl. Go to your room and clean your face up.” I did as I was told. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. There was no blood, no mark at all that even suggested my face has just met the counter top. What the hell was going on?! 

I tiptoed into my room. If I made any sort of noise they’d come up and beat me for it. Especially if they had friends over. I stood on my bed drawing the solar system on the ceiling. One day I’ll get out of this dump and when I do I won’t look back. 

I hid in my room for two days before even attempting to go downstairs. My stomach growled from hunger. How long had it been since I last eaten? We have no food in the house. I don’t think mom will miss ten bucks. I though at I rummaged through her poorly tapped together purse for her wallet. The familiar shuffle of feet made me stop and grab the first green bill I seen and ran out the back door. 

I made my way into town wearing my old converse. They were so worn down that I could feel every little pebble as I walked. I finally made it the store and looked at the amount of money I had grabbed. A twenty. Fuck! I bought ten things, ten things that I could keep hidden away in my room and had ten bucks left over to put back in her wallet. 

I was at the end of our block when I seen her standing outside. I quickly ducked into a yard and made my way through the backyards til I was at my house. I silently entered through the backdoor and went up to my room to hide my food before going back downstairs to slip the money back into her wallet. I had just slipped her wallet back into her purse when the front door slammed shut.

“You little bitch! Where have you been?!” She yelled at me as she stormed closer. 

“I went for a walk.” I said keeping my eyes casted down. 

“A walk? Are you fucking kidding me?! Whatever. Your dad’s already left for work and I’m leaving. I order you a pizza clean this house up and put my needles in my room.” She demanded before grabbed her purse and walked out. Just a normal day in this damn household. 

I did as I was told and cleaned the entire hour before the pizza even arrived. I settled onto the couch to watch some tv when something hit me. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t my life anymore.. What the hell was going on?! I rushed through the house like a tornado was coming trying to figure it out. I tried all the windows and doors, all locked. I sat on the floor and began to cry. 

“Lilly, Lillian.” A soft voice called out from somewhere distant. I glanced around trying to find the source. But, there was no one around. 

“Hello?” I called out sniffling as I dried my face with my sleeve. “Who’s there?” 

“Lillian. Come back to us.” The voice said again. I threw open the basement door and peered into the darkness. 

“Who’s there?!” I screamed as I tried to flip the switch on. 

“We love you. Please, come back.” I knew that voice. It dawned on me, Ruth. 

I began kicking the front door in a feeble attempt to break it down. To my surprise it fell onto the front porch with a thud. I ran as fast as I could, I had to get home. Where I was loved, and cared for, where I actually mattered. I had to get back to my family. But how?


	9. Chapter 9

I ran and ran for as far as I could. I ended up at the beach. I stared out into the water, the moons reflection was shimmering brightly on the water. I was mesmerized by it, I was being pulled towards the water. I was knee deep when my stomach knotted up. I doubled over in pain clutching my stomach to make it stop. I didn’t see the wave coming, I was dragged under the water spinning, and swirling as I was drug out to sea. 

I fought my way to the top to get a breath. I saw headlights, from the shoreline. It had to be Josh, just like before. I tried calling out to him but, every time I opened my mouth water flooded in. I could see a figure swimming out towards me as I was pulled under the surface. I had to live, I had to make it. I needed to get home. 

The familiar hums of the hospital greeted me as I sat up staring straight ahead. A cold sweat running down my face. I felt hands on my shoulders in a soothing but alarmed manner. 

“Lillian lay back down.” Ruth’s soft voice spoke from my left. I didn’t think, I just wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace. 

“I’m so sorry. I won’t leave ever again.” She softy patted my back. 

“What are you talkin about?” She asked as she held me out at arms length. 

“I ran away from home. I’m so sorry.” She laughed softly before kissing my forehead. 

“You don’t need to apologize. It’s alright.” I laid back on the bed and finally noticed Jay on my right with a concerned look on his face. 

“We thought you were gonna die.” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Why would you think that?” I asked furrowing my eyebrows. 

“Because. They took out too much blood, you went into shock and was unconscious for two weeks.” Two weeks?! It didn’t seem like it was that long. 

“But.. I thought.” He shook his head. 

“Your body still has some humanly functions. You need blood to live still moron. You lose too much and you could die. Luckily, Dr. Greg was fast enough to save you.” I squeezed his hand and watched as a silent tear slid down his cheek. 

“Willow left you some flowers. She’s not too big on hospitals but she came by the other day. Said you needed some color in here.” Ruth said changing the subject as she pointed out the flowers in the window. I smiled and stared at them, roses, baby’s breath, and lilacs. Of course she would pick those. 

The days passed slowly. I spent most of my days in bed still too weak to move too much. My food was brought from home with Dr. Greg’s permission since I had a very sensitive dietary needs. The majority of the food was doused in blood. It slowly began to lessen as the week went on and I became stronger. By the end of the third week in the hospital I was able to take a short walk down the hall with Jay and Ruth by my side. Josh would visit after work and on his days off to see how I was doing. I always told him I was ready to come home, to which he would smile. Willow would call at least three times a day to plan meals out for the week and to see how I was feeling. 

I was eternally grateful for my family, not the people who gave birth to me and “raised” me but the people who truly cared for me, the people who actually raised me even if it was late in life. They were my family, forever. They never once gave up on me when I wanted nothing to do with them, they were always there for me even when I pushed them away, they never once stopped caring. They gave me my space to adjust to my new life while still being there if I had questions. They made sure I ate or at least offered me food. 

I spent a total of six weeks in the hospital. By the time I went home my room was repainted a calm blue-grey color. Willow had redecorated it with all new furniture save for a few of my favorite belongings. If Jay wasn’t still standing by me I would’ve collapsed to the floor. He supported my weight as I stared at my new room. 

“I hope you like it. I wasn’t sure what your favorite color was so I chose a calming color. And I thought that maybe if you didn’t have so many reminders of your past you could move on, heal, and by happy here with us.” Willow said tentatively as she emerged from her room a little ways down the hall. I looked at her and held back the tears.

“I love it. Thank you.” I replied. She gave me a smile as she stood by my side taking some of my weight from Jay. 

“I’m glad. Jay helped me with the furniture and sorting through your favorite stuff. Said you mentioned it a few times.” I gave them both a smile and let them help me into bed. 

“Don’t worry about anything. Dr. Greg said you’re on bed rest for a few weeks til you gain your strength back completely. You can walk around the house but with help.” Willow said as she fluffed up my pillow before placing it behind my back. 

“Seriously guys. I can manage myself.” Jay snorted. 

“Yeah ok. Says the person who almost collapsed from looking at her room. You’ll be getting our help til your better. Dumbass drinking tainted blood.” He muttered the last bit as he walked out. I sighed and hung my head. Willow patted my hand lovingly. 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s been worried about you since you ran away that day. He’ll be fine.” She gave me a warm smile before leaving me alone. 

I glanced around my room. She left my ceiling alone so my stars were still there. I laughed to myself. I needed to change the stars, maybe something to go with the blue-grey of my room. Maybe I’ll put a mural up of the ocean when I start to feel better and don’t need help standing up. My new furniture made me feel more at home, like I wasn’t being held down by anything. Like I was finally free.


	10. Chapter 10

When the sun rose the next day I had managed to slowly make my way downstairs before anyone else. I did my best to make my own breakfast without making any noise. I had finally given up and sat at the table and waited for the coffee to finish brewing. 

“WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!” Ruth screamed out frantically from upstairs. 

“I’m down here!” I yelled. Shortly after I heard multiple feet running down the stairs. Jay, Willow, and Ruth stood just outside the kitchen staring at me. 

“We told you not to do anything on your own.” Ruth said as she walked over to me checking for any new injuries. I brushed her away and stood up, using the table to help me. 

“I managed just fine on my own.” I grabbed a cup and made myself some coffee, although half of it was blood. 

“So, you’re still weak. I know you don’t want help but damn. Let us be there for you till you can walk without support.” Jay said as he walked into the kitchen. 

“For a vampire you suck.” He added as he set some stuff on the counter for Ruth. 

“Whatever. You’ve done this longer than I have. At least I still have my humanity.” He looked at me, his eyes flashing a red before going back their normal hazel color. 

“Out.” Ruth said without even looking up from her recipe book. Jay walked out without saying another word or looking my way. 

“Did I over step?” Ruth shook her head and turned to look at me. 

“No. He’s just sensitive to the h-word. He seen some of his friends go crazy with bloodlust, and he thought for sure that you lost you humanity after you killed your parents.”

“Oh.” Was all I could say. She gave me a gentle smile and placed her hand gently on my shoulder.

“Ignore him. He’ll be fine. Just let him cool off.” She began making breakfast and humming to herself. I sighed and grabbed my keys from off the counter and went out to my truck pulling out of the driveway with no real destination in mind. 

I pulled into the mall parking lot and parked as far away from the door as I could. It was a cloudy day, which matched the mood I was currently in. I walked in stopping and grabbing a coffee before walking into random stores. I was looking at random shirts in Hot Topic when I ran into someone. 

“I’m so sorry.” I rushed out as I steadied myself. He chuckled and looked down at me. 

“It’s ok. I take up the whole aisle.” He placed a hand on my shoulder. His warmth quickly spread through my body. 

“I should’ve been paying attention to where I was going. You’re the second person I’ve bumped into because I wasn’t paying attention.” He continued to smile. 

“It’s ok. I’m always in the way. Broad shoulders and whatnot. Stop apologizing. Can I make it up to you?” I was shocked by his question. No one ever asked me anything. 

“Sure. I have no plans besides shopping today.” I said giving him a smile. His smile widened and he linked his arm with mine. 

“Good. We can shop together. I need a girls opinion. I don’t know what to get my friend’s sister for her birthday.” I giggled and let him walk with me as I walked down the aisle looking for anything that caught my eye. 

“I’m Lillian by the way.” He gave me another charming smile. 

“Jax.” I repeated his name over in my head with different situations. It sounded amazing.

We went through every store in the mall just talking, and shopping. I had never connected with anyone like this before. We had the same taste in music and movies, we both had a strange family, and we had always felt like an outcast. 

We were sitting in the food court munching on some pizza when he asked me a question that caught me off guard. 

“Why are you so cold? I didn’t want to say anything earlier but, I noticed it a lot when we were in the last store.” I struggled to swallow my bite. 

“I just got out of the hospital a few days ago. I was really sick so I’m sure I’m still getting over whatever it was. I hadn’t noticed. I’m sorry.” He gave me a sympathetic smile before holding out his jacket to me. I took it and wrapped it around my shoulders. It smelled of wood, leather, and something I couldn’t quite put my finger on. 

“I hope it helps. I’d hate for you to get sick again.” He smiled before he finished off his pop. 

We walked through the remaining stores still searching for something for his friend’s sister. We had finally settled on a grinder and a pipe. We were waiting on the escalator to reach the bottom floor. 

“Let me see your phone.” He said holding his hand out. I stared at him confused for a moment before handing him my phone. He messed with it for a few minutes then handed it back. 

“Now you can text me whenever and maybe I can take you out on a real date.” I snickered and shoved my phone in my pocket. 

“This wasn’t a date?” I asked sarcastically. He grinned as we stepped off the escalator. 

“I mean. It could’ve been.” I handed him his jacket as we made it to the door. 

“Well then. How about a proper date next time.” I added as we stood in front of the doors. 

“I’ll text you.” He smiled and gave me a wink before turning around and walking away. The way his Jeans hugged butt and thighs made me feel very warm throughout my body.


	11. Chapter 11

I made it into my room without anyone noticing me or questioning where I had run off to. I plopped down onto my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest. I had never experienced this feeling before, it was new and something I wanted never to stop. 

I was scrolling through my Netflix when my phone vibrated on my nightstand. I quickly grabbed it and stared at the screen. He put a little smiley devil emoji next to his name. I giggled and opened his message. 

Hey. Are you free tomorrow? 

Yeah. Why?

I wanted to see if you would like to hang out. 

Of course. I have nothing better to do.

I can cure that boredom ;)

I had to stare at my phone for a moment rereading his last message. My heart, if it was still beating, would’ve been fluttering. 

How?

Movies and snacks. 

Of course! 

Good. I’ll send you my address tomorrow.

I stared blankly at my tv still sitting on the popular on Netflix row. A movie date at his house. Holy shit, maybe becoming a vampire was the best thing to happen to me. 

“I’m coming in.” Willow called out as she opened my door. I tried to hide my happiness before she seen it, I wasn’t fast enough. 

“Oh my goodness! Is that a smile!!” She squealed out giddily as she pulled my computer chair over towards my bed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She stared at me, duck face and all. 

“Tell me. Who is it?! What family are they from?” I swallowed as my mouth got devastatingly dry. 

“Um… he’s human.” Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. 

“You can’t.” 

“Why? I get that there’s a chance of exposing us and me killing him but, I don’t think that’ll happen.” She raises her eyebrows. 

“You better be careful. When do you see him next?” 

“Tomorrow. Movies and snacks.” I couldn’t fight my smile anymore, I let it stretch across my face. Willow grabbed my hands and stared at me. 

“Let me help you. I can do your hair and make up.” I laughed and took my hands out of hers.

“It’s not any kind of fancy movie date. It’ll be at his house.” She looked like a little kid on Christmas that got told they could open one present on Christmas Eve. 

“His house?! Omg!!! Girl, you gotta at least wear something nice!” I shook my head still laughing. 

“No. I’ll wear yoga pants and a t-shirt.” She scowled at me and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“What’s going on in here?” Jay asked as he poked his head through my door. 

“Nothing that concerns you.” Willow said as she got up and closed the door in his face. I could hear him mumbling to himself on the other side of the door. 

“You at least need to let me put your hair up.” 

“Ponytail or messy bun.” She huffed and leaned against my door. 

“I can’t believe you. You have a date and you won’t let me help you get ready.”

“Maybe if we go to a nice restaurant or something I’ll let you help. But, it’s just movies so I don’t need to look cute.” She sighed and opened my door. 

“Fine. Don’t tell Jay anything. He doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. I nodded my head in acknowledgment and watched as she walked out and closed the door behind her. 

Wear something comfy. 

Jax texted a few minutes after willow left. Guess I can wear sweatpants and a hoodie like normal. Thank goodness.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat around my room till half an hour before I was suppose to be at Jax’s for movies and snacks. I had plenty of blood for the day so I would be fine till tomorrow. I had thrown my hair up in a messy bun, not the perfectly messy bun that everyone seems to do, no. My own messy bun.

I had said goodbye to Willow before rushing outside and to my truck before Jay could stop me. I drove down the driveway occasionally glancing in my review mirror to see if I was being followed. I had put Jax’s address into the gps on my phone before I left. He was thirty minutes away from my house, I did the speed limit the whole way. He was standing outside waiting when I pulled into his driveway.

“You made it!” He said smiling as I climbed out of the driver seat. 

“Yeah. You don’t live super far from me.” He chuckled and lead me inside and down to the basement. 

“Yeah because this isn’t creepy.” I joked as I took a seat on the couch. 

“It’s the best place in the house to watch movies and play games. Plus my room is over there.” He said as he jabbed his thumb towards a set of doors on the other side of the room. 

“No shit. My room is on the second floor of the house, with a window facing the woods.” He set a bowl of popcorn in between us and handed me an unopened pop can.

“Lucky. I chose the basement cause my friend and his sister have the rooms upstairs.” 

“So you live with them, or they live with you?” I asked tentatively trying not to over step any boundaries. 

“We live together. Roommate deal.” 

“Ok. It must be nice.” I muttered as I opened my pop. 

“It is. Plus having the basement all to myself is pretty nice. I can have whoever down here and they don’t question it.” I felt heat rise to my cheeks as the weight of his sentence hit me. 

He started the movie and munched on popcorn while we waited for the previews to pass. I could feel him looking over at me every now and then during the beginning of the movie. I did my best to ignore him and focus on the movie. At some point during the middle of the movie I was full on staring at him without any realization till he looked over and laughed. 

“What?” I asked snapping out of my trance. 

“I guess I’m not the only one who can’t focus on the movie.” He snickered. 

“Sorry. It’s just, no one ever wanted to hang out with me before. I’m still in shock over it and I mean. You’re you, you’re so handsome.” He rolled his eyes.

“Please. If you seen my older brother you wouldn’t look twice in my direction. I’m just happy you agreed to hang out with me today. The house is empty and I hate being alone.” I knew the feeling. Though most days I preferred to be left alone before I met my new family. 

“Yeah. Being alone sucks. I’m glad you invited me over.” He smiled and moved closer cautiously draping an arm over my shoulders and pulling me into his side. It was nice to feel warmth again, after my hospital stay my body heat had dropped to almost colder than normal. 

We watched four movies before he passed out. I had to sneak out, I couldn’t let him know that I didn’t sleep. I slowly began to stand up when he moved. I froze staring in horror at him, still asleep. I breathed a soft sigh of relief before standing completely up. I started to head for the stairs when his sleepy voice called out. 

“Where ya going?” 

“Home.”

“I don’t think your folks would be too pleased at you coming home this late.” I glanced at the clock on my phone. Midnight. They wouldn’t care but I guess to keep up the human rouse. 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right. I didn’t realize how late it was.” He stood up stretching. 

“You can stay in my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” He yawned as he walked over to the set of doors he pointed out earlier. 

“Oh no. I can’t take your bed.” He waved me off and pulled me over to his room.

“I insist. Please. I kept you out late the least you can do is spend the night in my bed while I sleep on the couch.” 

I didn’t argue anymore. I let him lead me into his room. I watched as he pulled the covers down for me and set two pillows onto one side. 

“I promise it’s comfy.” I giggled as I climbed in. He helped me pull the blankets up before he walked out. What was I supposed to do? I don’t sleep. The last time I slept was when I was in a coma a week ago. I stared at the ceiling trying to think of something to say to him in the morning about how I slept. 

How’s it going? 

Willow’s name popped up on my screen. 

Good. He’s making me stay the night since it’s after midnight. 

Aww. How cute. What are you gonna tell him in the morning??

I have no clue. 

I guess make up a good lie. Where are you “sleeping”?

His room. His bed is actually really comfy.

;D behave dork

Lol. He’s on the couch. 

Damn girl. Get some “sleep” I’ll question you more when you get home. 

I laughed silently as I read her last two messages. She’s such a weirdo. I spent the rest of the night trying to come up with a lie to tell him in the morning with no luck.


	13. Chapter 13

I laid in bed listening to him move around in the front room. I could smell the beginning of bacon, toast, and pancakes. I rolled onto my side, staring at his wall trying to come up with some sort of lie. 

The bedroom door opened slowly and he poked his head in real quick before walking in completely. 

“I hope your hungry.” He said as I sat up in bed. 

“Always.” I said smiling. He chuckled and set the tray of food down on the bed and sat next to me. 

“How’d you sleep?” He asked as he handed me my plate and fork. 

“Ok. The bed is super comfy.” He smiled and passed me the syrup. 

We hadn’t eaten too much of our breakfast when the basement door opened.

“You down here bro?!” I knew that voice, where do I know that voice from?

“Yeah. In here!” Jax called back. A few minutes later his bedroom door opened wider and a familiar face popped in. 

“Oh shit! Nice to see you again Lillian!” Orion cheered as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“You know my best friend?” Jax asked incredulously as he look at me. 

“He’s the guy I ran into before you. I didn’t know you knew each other.” I said slowly as I was still processing everything. 

“It’s ok. So Sylvi will be here today. Wanna do her birthday today?” Orion asked. He must’ve been talking about his sister. 

“Yeah we can. I thought I was gonna give her my present and be done.” Jax said, which seemed to irritate Orion. 

“You can. Do you two have plans tonight or something?” Irritation was clearly evident in his voice. 

“Maybe. Your sister and I just don’t get along.” Jax replied picking at his bacon. 

“I know. I just thought it’d be nice if you gave her the present you got.” Orion said as he took a piece of bacon off Jax’s plate. 

“It’s nothin special. Only a grinder and pipe.” Orion snorted air out of his nose and smiled. 

“She’d love it.” 

“Lillian helped pick it out.” Orion looked at me shocked. 

“I only helped him get her a present and suggested it as a last ditch effort.” I said biting into my pancake. 

“She’s gonna love it, thank you. If you aren’t leaving anytime soon can you two help me decorate a little.” We agreed and finished our breakfast. 

“I’m sorry about him. He’s all over the place. I swear he has ADHD.” Jax apologized as we walked upstairs. 

“It’s ok. My brother is kind of the same way” he chuckled. 

“I’m sure they’d get along just fine then.” I smiled and nodded my head. 

We helped hang a few banners, some balloons and various other things.

“What’s going on here?” A male voice asked from behind. I turned and looked at who had entered. A huge man, muscular, shaggy hair, tribal sleeve on his left arm, and tall stood behind us. I almost fell off the chair I was standing on if Jax hadn’t caught me. 

“We’re decorating a little for Sylvi’s birthday.” Orion said to whoever the man was. 

“And you got my brother and some random girl to help.” He said rudely. 

“She’s not a random girl. She’s a friend of ours.” Jax said angrily. 

“My bad little brother. Maybe you should warn me when you have a plaything over.” He was rude and sarcastic all at the same time. 

“First off, I’m not a plaything asshole. And secondly we are friends, maybe you don’t know what a friend is cause you never had one. Back off jackass.” He smiled at me, it gave me chills down my back. 

“You’ve got a mouth on you little girl.” He said stepping towards me. I glared at him as he was a few inches away from me. 

“Fuck. Off. Asshole.” I said as menacing as I could. His smile only grew. 

“You got balls girly. Even Sylvi won’t tell me off when I’m being rude.” He grabbed my face in his hands so I couldn’t look away and whispered. “You ever get mouthy with me again little vampire and I’ll tell them your secret.” 

He let go of my face and walked away leaving me standing there dumbfounded. Jax pokes my leg trying to get my attention. 

“You ok?” He asked looking concerned. I swallowed and got off the chair. 

“Yeah. I’m gonna go home now.” I walked back into the basement and grabbed my keys before walking back up. 

“I’m sorry if he said anything to offend you. He’s always like that.” I shook my head and did my best to give him a smile. 

“It’s ok. I just think I’ve overstayed my welcome.” Jax frowned and held my hand gently rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. 

“I’m sorry. Please don’t let him scare you away.” 

“No. I should probably get home before my family wonders where I am.” He gave me a soft smile and let me go. 

On the way home I kept thinking about how Jax’s brother knew what I was. I didn’t make it obvious, you can’t see my fangs even when I smile. Like what the fuck! How did he know? As soon as I got home I ran right up to Willow’s room and barged in. 

“We need to talk.”


	14. Chapter 14

She looked up over the edge of her book and looked at me quizzically. 

“What do you want?” She asked as she put her bookmark on her book and set it to the side. 

“His brother _knows.”_

“Knows what?” 

“He. _Knows_!” She quickly closed her door and looked at me. 

“Are you sure? How do you know?” She asked as she grabbed me by the shoulders. 

“He told me to my face. He called me vampire. He knows.” 

“What did he say?” She asked as she sat me down on her day bed. 

“He called me a little vampire and that if I ever got mouthy with him again he’d tell them my secret.” Her eyes widened and she chewed on her already short nails. 

“This isn’t good. We can’t let him tell them anything. You can’t mouth off again.” She was freaking out more than I was. 

“I know. I really like hanging out with humans again but, I can’t let him tell them what I am. I can’t put us in danger like that. I just got used to you guys.” Tears threatened to spill over. Willow wrapped me in her arms and held me against her.

“I may have an idea.” She said as she dug around for her phone. I watched as she dialed a number and held it up to her ear. 

“Yeah. Can you come over?” Was all she said before hanging up. 

“Who was that?” 

“Our savior.” 

We waited for an hour before someone tapped on her door and opened it. A brunette, with amber colored eyes walked in closing the door behind her. 

“You called.” She said cockily. 

“We need your help. She’s being threatened.” The mystery woman’s demeanor changed dramatically. 

“Tell me everything. Now.” 

I told her everything I had told Willow and she sat on the bed looking at the floor. 

“I have an idea. Ask if you, him, and his brother can hang out and I’ll be there. Like a double date.” I nodded my head and sent him the text. As we waited for a reply, I told her more about Jax’s brother. 

Yeah we all can hang out. You guys down for tonight or do you need some time to get over how Dex treated you earlier?”

I’m ok. Tonight is fine.

I let Willow’s friend know what was going on. I changed my clothes and we piled into my truck. As we drove we made small talk. Her name was Lucile, she worked in a bike shop, and was raised by werewolves even though she’s human she knows all about us. 

Once I pulled into the driveway Jax lead us down to the basement where Dex was sitting on the couch nursing a beer. We said our hellos and Lucile sat right next to him chatting him up immediately. 

“Looks like she’s friendly.” Jax said chuckling as he handed me a water. 

“Yeah. She’s great.” I said watching how easily she made talking to Dex look, even getting him to smile multiple times. 

Jax and I sat on the smaller couch letting Dex and Lucile having the bigger one. They talked in hushed tones throughout the movie. I couldn’t help but watched them as they smiled and Lucile kept touching him softly. I was leaning against Jax when he moved and fell against the other seat. He chuckled and looked down at me before helping me up. 

“we're gonna upstairs.” Lucile purred as she grabbed Dex’s hand pulling him from the couch. Jax and I shared a look before nodding our heads. 

“Ok. We’ll be here watching movies.” He said as we watched them walk up the stairs. I squealed in excitement after the basement door closed. I could hear Jax laughing from behind me. 

“What?” I asked looking at him. 

“Nothing. You’re just super excited for them to be gone.” I shrugged my shoulders and sat on the bigger couch.

“Your brother kinda scares me.” I admitted. He sat down and pulled me into his side. 

“I’m sorry. I knew he crossed a line yesterday but he’s just an asshole. I’m not really sure what to say about him.” He pressed play on the movie and I snuggled into his side. This was the utmost comfortable I have been with anyone in my entire existence. 

We stayed downstairs not daring to go upstairs for any reason in case we heard something we didn’t want to hear. We didn’t want to be scared for life by any noise from Dex’s room. I could hear footsteps coming towards the basement door at a brisk pace. 

“Let’s go Lil!” Lucile yelled down.

“Guess I gotta go.” I said as I stood up. Jax grabbed my wrist stopping me from going any further. I looked down at his hand then up at him. 

“Don’t go.”

“I have too. I’m her ride home.” I could hear the pain in his voice. 

“I’ll take her home so you can stay.” I swallowed the lump in my throat. I nodded my head and let him lead me up the stairs. 

“I’m gonna take you back to her house so she can stay here longer.” He said as he grabbed his keys from the table. 

“That’s fine. As long as we get out of here fast.” I stared at her with my eyebrows furrowed. 

“What did you do?” I asked bracing myself for the worst. 

“I may or may not have tied and I’d handcuffed him to the bed.” She rushed out the door and into Jax’s car. We shared a look before rushing out after her.


	15. Chapter 15

The whole ride home we laughed about how she left Dex tied to his bed. I let the wind blow my hair around as I played with my hand out the window. I enjoyed this moment. It was one I never had before making it that much sweeter. 

“Thank you for the ride back. Behave you two.” Lucile said as she got out and waved us off. 

“She’s nice. I’m glad she messed with Dex that way. He deserves it after all he does to others.” Jax remarked as he drove down the road back towards his house. 

“After yesterday he deserves some kind of payback. I’m glad it’s that.” He chuckled and held my hand. 

Once we were inside the house we were about to go down to his room. When we could hear someone yelling from the other end of the house. 

“Get your ass down here and help me!” Dex screamed from his room. I walked with Jax down to the room and peered in. His hands were handcuffed to his headboard, his ankles tied to the foot of the bed, and he was only in his boxers. I had to cover my mouth to stop my laugh from escaping. Jax walked in stifling his laugh as he unlocked on hand. 

“What the hell man? I didn’t know you were into BDSM.” Dex glared at him with a look of pure hatred. 

“Shut. Up. And untie me you bastard. Then take your little girlfriend down to your room and _never_ speak of this again.” Jax held up his hands and walked out taking me with him. 

“She’s evil. I like her.” He said laughing as he plopped down on the couch draping an arm over his eyes. 

“Yeah. She’s awesome. She’s my sister’s friend.” He peeked at me from under his arm as I sat on the couch. 

“Your sister? How many sibling do you?” 

“Just two. A older brother and sister. I’m youngest of the family.” 

“Tell me about them. What are their names, what are they like?” I laughed and leaned back on the couch getting comfy. 

“Well, Jay is the oldest. He’s built like a football player but really protective and dorky. And then there’s Willow. She’s, quiet but amazing. She’s a fashionista or whatever they’re called, she doesn’t let her size stop her from wearing what she wants.” He smiled. 

“Then there’s you. Beautiful, clumsy-” I held up my hand to stop him. 

“Don’t. Please. Don’t compliment me.” He looked at me puzzled. 

“Why not?”

“I’m not use to it please just, don’t.” 

“Your family never told you how amazing you are?” He said sounding a little angry. 

“They’re not my biological family. My real parents died a few weeks ago but I’ve been with my family for almost a year.” He looked sympathetic and sorry for his earlier anger. 

“I’m sorry. What happened if you don’t mind sharing.” How was I to tell him I killed my parents? 

“Break in. Mom was a junkie and dad was an alcoholic. Not the best parents.” He grabbed my hand and placed a small kiss across my fingers. 

“I’m so sorry.” I gave him a small half-assed smile. 

“It’s ok. I’m happy with my family now. They’re super supportive and caring.” He gave me a smile before his face set in a serious tone. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” 

“Is it true?” I was confused by his question. 

“Is what true?”

“That.. you’re a vampire.” I froze. I was caught off guard by his accusation that I didn’t know how to respond. 

“How— how did you find out?” I stuttered out. 

“I heard Dex say something yesterday. I was really hoping it wasn’t true.” 

“Why?” I questioned as I slowly stood up and stepped away from him. 

“Because if it is. Then we can’t hang out anymore and we can’t date.” 

“What are you talking about?” I was starting to panic. 

“This house is full of werewolves.” My hand flew over my mouth to mask my gasp. Josh had mentioned werewolves a few times but was very vague on the subject. 

“I have to go.” I blurted out and ran for the stairs. Before I could make it up the first few steps an arm was around my waist and was on the couch looking up into silver eyes. 

“Tell me it’s not true.” Jax growled out. I could see his eyes getting more silver by the second.

“I won’t lie to you.” My voice came out as shaky. I could feel the fear pulsating through my bones. He pressed closer to where our noses were mere inches apart. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I—I just wanted a normal life.” I cried out covering my face with my hands. The pressure from above me left and I was being pulled into his lap. 

“I’m sorry. I never meant to scare you. I’m still trying to control it.” He mumbled into my hair as he did his best to calm me down. 

We sat like that for a good twenty minutes before his brother came down the stairs holding his hands behind his back. 

“I see you told him. I felt the shift in energy in the house.” He spat out with nothing but venom. 

“Go away Dex. We don’t need your bullshit right now.” 

“You’re still gonna see her aren’t you?” He growled out. Jax stood up positioning me behind him. 

“She’s done nothing wrong to us.” 

“She’s killed people!” 

“They deserved it after what they did to her!” Jax growled as he slowly began backing me towards his room. 

“Whatever you hear. Don’t come out.” He said quickly before locking me inside. I could hear the faint sound of fighting, maybe clothes being torn, I definitely heard the sound of bones breaking. I wanted so badly to go out and make sure Jax was ok but didn’t want to risk getting in the way. 

The doors flung open and Jax stood there covered in blood. I rushed to him supporting his weight. I peered past him and seen Dex on the floor bleeding. 

“Grab him. Ruth can patch you guys up.” I said as I grabbed my keys from his table. I drove as fast as I dared back home.


	16. Chapter 16

I rushed into the house yelling that I need help. Ruth and Willow ran out to help me carry them into the house and into her makeshift office. I watched from just outside the door as she gave them stitches, wrapped minor injuries and gave them pain killers before stepping out and dragging me away from the room. 

“What the hell are you doing bring wolves into the house?” She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. 

“I—we were just hanging out and his brother came downstairs and they started fighting.” I managed to get out. 

“Why were they fighting?” 

“Well, Jax asked me if what he heard Dex say was true and I said it was. He was ok with it then Dex came down and started a fight with Jax.” I heard Lucile giggle from a few feet away. 

“You morons let him out?” She asked as she sauntered closer. 

“He was screaming at us to let him out.” We thought he’d leave us alone but, he sensed the energy change in the house when Jax’s wolf made a small appearance.” Ruth smacked my shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that!” She demanded. 

“I’m sorry. I forgot. I just gave you the basics mom.” He face lit up as the last word slipped passed my lips. She embraced me in the tightest hug ever. 

“Can I get in on that or am I about to be kicked out?” Jax asked tentatively from the doorway of Ruth’s office. Ruth waved him over and used her free arm to hug him as well. 

“I’d never kick you out. You protected my little girl.” She said. I could hear the tears building up in her voice. 

“Thank you for helping us even though we don’t really deserve it.” Jax said as he stepped away from the hug. 

“You deserve it. Your brother, not so much.” Lucile said as she pointed her toothpick towards the room. 

“I know. He’s an asshole but, he wants me to be safe. He’s like our father in that way.” 

“Yeah well for as fine lookin as he is. He’ll never get laid with how he acts. Which I think he needs to with how cranky he is, a good lay might make him happier.” Lucile said chuckling to herself as we all stared at her incredulously. She looked at us and shrugged her shoulders. 

“You need help.” Willow said as she started checking me over for any injuries. 

“Nah. I just need to have some good ol’ fashion fun.” She said winking at us before disappearing into Willow’s room. Ruth went and check on Dex and make sure his stitches were holding while Willow made unbloody food and drinks. 

“So you mix the blood into your drinks and food?” Jax asked unbelievably as he watched Willow separate our stuff from his and Dex’s.

“Yeah. It’s easier than hunting animals or hurting people. Ruth brings home blood that’s gonna expire soon and we use that which with five of us in the house it goes before it expires.” 

He looked at me as willow placed a glass of water in front of him. 

“I promise your stuff is clean. You can’t have anything other than water till Ruth okays it.” Willow said as she gave me my usual kool-aid. 

“It’s not that. I’m just not used to being around vampires. We grew up being told you guys were all gone.” Willow laughed and shook her head. 

“Same with us. I haven’t seen a werewolf in probably forty years.” Jax raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Guess we’re as good as hiding and blending in as you guys are.” Willow giggles and nodded her head. She looked over as Ruth and Dex entered the kitchen. 

“He’ll live. Don’t let him over exert himself. You broke some of his ribs.” She said as she took her drink from Willow. 

“Why’d you bring us here?” Dex asked irritated. 

“Because if she hadn’t you probably would’ve died.” Josh said as he rounded the corner. He was irritated, it was evident in his voice. 

“She could’ve let us die.” 

“How dare you! You think just cause you’re a wolf I’m gonna let you die! I could care less what you are or that you’re an asshole! No one deservers to die because they don’t know how to control their anger and not fight with their brother!” I said as I smacked him across the face. Jax immediately stood in between me and Dex and Jay came out of nowhere to put himself in front of me as well. 

“You little bitch!” He roared. Before anyone could blink Jay had Dex by the throat and had him up against the wall. 

“You watch your tone. She saves your life you sorry excuse for a human and a mutt.” He hissed. His top lip curling in anger and nose scrunching up. 

“Easy boys. Little Lillian can handle herself. She’s got her own puppy.” Lucile said walking in twirling a knife in her hand. 

“Let him go Jay.” Josh said placing a hand on Jay’s shoulder. Jay growled before finally dropping Dex to the ground and stepping away from him. 

“You better be grateful that I haven’t kicked you or killed you and sent your hide to your parents. You will respect the people in this house or you will learn real quick that I will not tolerate your mouth.” Josh said his eyes flashing a deep burgundy color as he spoke. Dex has literal fear in his eyes as he sat on the floor rubbing his throat from where Jay’s hands had been moments ago. 

“I’m so sorry for him.” Jax began but before he could say anything else josh cut him off with a stern look. 

“Don’t apologize for his actions anymore. He needs to pay for his ways.” I had never heard Josh sound so serious. Dex stood up and at first we all braved for a fight before he relaxed and begrudgingly sat in one of the chairs at the island. Willow tentatively set a plate of food in front of him and quickly pulled her hand away and against her body. 

I waited outside the kitchen to lessen the tension. As I stood on the back porch looking out into the woods I could hear the commotion inside. They weren’t arguing but, they weren’t exactly friendly either. The sliding screen door opened and I felt warmth on my left side. 

“I hope he doesn’t do anything stupid while I’m out here.” Jax said as he bumped his hip against mine. I giggled and bumped him back. 

“If he does, I’m sure Jay and Josh will put him in his place.” As if on cue Dex came rolling out onto the porch and down the steps. 

“Josh told you you will respect the people in this house you dumb mutt. So I need to put you in cuffs and only in your boxers again to humiliate you!?” Lucile yelled as she stepped out after him. I could see her blade in hand as she walked down to where he lay clutching his side. 

“Don’t.” He moaned out. Lucile stooped down pressing the blade against his cheek making him wince in pain as blood began to spill over her blade. 

“You will do as they say. If not, it won’t be Josh skinning your hide. It’ll be me, and I won’t put you to sleep when I do it. I’ll make sure you feel every single fiber in your being on fire as I rip your flesh from your skin.” Her voice was menacing and void of all emotions. 

“I said I was sorry!” He yelled out as he tried to get up. She sat on his back with all her body weight. 

“Sorry isn’t enough. Ruth took you and your brother in, fixed your wounds that you inflicted upon each other because you’re a moron and even gave you food and drink fo help you not get sick. You will treat them with respect. She saved your life whether you wanted her too or not. So behave or I’ll start cutting pieces of flesh off.” 

Dex quit fighting and arguing. As soon as Lucile was off his back he stood up, hung his head and walked into house. We could hear him apologizing and then keeping his mouth shut as willow refilled his water.

“Holy shit girl. You got a bunch of courage to take him on like that injured or not.” Jax said amazed as Lucile joined us on the porch. 

“I grew up with wolves. Not as big and scary as you guys like to think.” Recognition flashed in Jax’s eyes. 

“You’re her! My mom told me about you! The only human besides a mate to be raised in a pack. Alpha human she called you.” Lucile tossed her head back laughing. 

“Yeah. That’s me.” 

“Please put the fear of everything into my brother. The only person he’s scared of his our mom.” We both giggled and Lucile nodded her head. 

“I will. Even if I have to cuff him to a bed half naked.” She winked before heading back inside to keep Dex in check. 

“I think your brother has met his match.” I said watching as he coward when Lucile got close. 

“I think you’re right.” He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the evening went by in the blink of an eye. I was getting ready to take Jax and Dex home when Jay stopped me. 

“You have to stop hanging out with him.” He said sternly. I stared at him brows furrowed. 

“Why? Because he’s not a vampire?! You can’t tell me who I can and can’t hang out with.” He glared at me. 

“Fine. I don’t wanna hear it when he betrays you.” He stormed back into the house brushing past Jax. 

“He ok?” Jax asked as he glanced back over his shoulder where Jay had been a few moments ago. 

“Yeah. He’s just pissy.” I said brushing it off. He shrugged his shoulders and put the front seat down for Dex to climb in. 

“I’ll be over later to check on you big boy.” Lucile said as she stood in the doorway, Dex look visible uncomfortable and scared as he climbed into the backseat. 

“Please don’t let her come over.” He whispered as I started the truck. 

We drove in silence for the first fifteen minutes. I was about to turn the radio on to drown out the eerie silence.

“Are you staying the night?” Dex asked in a small voice. I glanced at him through the review mirror, he was looking down at his hands. 

“Do you want me too?” I replied not knowing if I really wanted an answer. 

“If you stay does that mean that crazy girl won’t come over?” I giggled and turned onto their street. 

“I don’t know. She’ll probably come over just to bug you but, I don’t have a good answer.” He sighed and put his head in his hands. I fought back my giggle as I pulled into their driveway. The moment Jax was out of the passenger seat Dex was out and in the house. We waited till the door was completely closed behind him before letting our laughs out. 

“You are staying though right?” Jax asked once he caught his breath. 

“You’re gonna need help cleaning up the basement so I guess I can.” He smiled and lifted me off the ground in a hug. 

We spent the next few hours cleaning and reorganizing the basement. We stood by the steps admiring our work. 

“It looks better than before.” He said in amazement. 

“You’re welcome.” I said smiling. I felt him wrap his arms around me. I basked in his warmth, I don’t think I could ever get tired of feeling warm again, of feeling alive. 

We had settled onto the couch to watch tv when Lucile came bounding down the stairs. I turned and looked at her, she had a huge smile across her face. 

“What did you do?” She laughed and sat next to me. 

“Nothing yet. I just got here. Where’s your brother?” She asked leaning over to look at Jax. 

“He should be in his room.” He said as questioningly. Lucile smiled and ran up the stairs. A few minutes later we here screams from upstairs before Dex ran down the stairs and locking himself in the bathroom.

“Keep her away from me!!” He yelled through the door. Lucile jumped off the last step and stood there with her hands on her hips. 

“How cute! He thinks the bathroom door will protect him.” She said snickering as she walked over and began studying the door. 

“Please don’t break my door down. We just cleaned up down here.” Jax said as he stood up and walked over to his mini kitchen area. 

“I won’t. I’ll just take it off the hinges.” 

“Please just leave me alone!” Dex pleaded through the door making Lucile laugh.

“Oh baby boy, I can stay here all night. How long can you last without food and water?” Lucile teased as she sat on the floor. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	18. Chapter 18

We sat on the couch watched as Lucile continued to sit outside the bathroom keeping Dex locked inside. We order pizza and ate, she kept teasing Dex that he’d have to open the door to get his food to which he said fuck it and kept the door closed. 

“Think he’s eating the soap?” Jax asked as he set his plate on the coffee table. 

“Probably.” I replied as I stretched out. 

“Come on Dex. Open the door and you can have your food.” Lucile said. I knew she was daring him to open the door so she could rush in there. 

“No you psycho!” He yelled through the door. I stood up and grabbed my keys. 

“Well. I’m leaving since she’s here and it looks like you don’t need me.” 

“Don’t you dare! You brought her over here you have to stay till she leaves!!” Dex screamed from under the door. I sat back down and put my keys back on the table. 

“Ok then. Guess we’ll be here til you decide to open the door and deal with her.” 

“Not gonna happen!”

“You have to eat sometime baby.” Lucile taunted as she wafted the smell of slightly cold pizza under the door. I heard a growl and the door slowly opened. I seen part of Dex’s face peeking through. 

“Give me my food.” She held his plate out to him, he grabbed and tried to take it back into the bathroom when Lucile pushed against the door with her entire body forcing her way in. 

“There goes my bathroom.” Jax said as he turned the tv on. 

“He tried. He held out for five hours.” I added as I turned towards the tv. 

“Stop!” Dex screeched from the bathroom. I could hear the knob trying to be turned when a thud sounded throughout the basement. We both rushed towards the bathroom and threw the door open. 

“What the hell?!” Jax asked in a raised voice. Lucile had Dex on his stomach with his hands behind his back, face pressed against the tile floor. 

“Please help me.” Dex pleases in a small voice. 

“Lucile what did you do?” I asked trying to see if either one of them had any injuries. 

“Josh told me to give him these pills at any cost.” She said holding up a pill bottle. 

“I don’t need no damn horse pills you crazy bitch!” He yelled slightly muffled.

“Yes you do. Especially after I body slammed you on to the floor.” She held his face in one hand holding his mouth open and she shoved a pill in. She lifted his head up and forced him to swallow the pill before hopping off and getting out of his way. He laid there for a few more minutes before getting up and going out to the couch. 

“He’ll probably pass out down here.” Lucile said with her hands on her hips. 

“I’ll get him some water.” Jax sighed and walked over to the kitchen. 

I sat on the small couch since Dex had sprawled out on the bigger one. Jax set the glass of water on the table before sitting next to me. 

“He looks like he’s gonna pass out an second.” Jax whispered as he pulled me into his side wrapping a blanket around us. 

“Good. Maybe he won’t be so cranky.” I replied snuggling into him. We watched tv till Dex was snoring softly in the couch. We gave up our couch for Lucile to sleep on and went to his room. 

“I know you don’t sleep but you can still have the bed.” I giggled and shook my head. 

“I’ll take the chair. You sleep in your own bed.” He rolled his eyes and made me sit on the bed. He began changing into sweatpants. I did my best not to stare or even look in his general direction. He pulled the covers back and crawled underneath them pulling me in and against his chest. 

His warm breath on the back of my neck sent goosebumps rising up on my arms and sending chills throughout my body. I felt him chuckle against my back. 

“You cold?” He asked lightly. 

“No. Well, yeah but not the way you mean?” 

He hovered above me, I could make out his cheeky smile before he lowered his face mere inches from mine. 

“I’m sure I can find a way to warm you up.” I giggled and placed my hands against his chest. 

“I don’t think it’ll work.” I teased back. 

“Why don’t we find out.” He closed the rest of the distance and placed soft gentle kisses along my jaw till he reached my lips. I was lost in the bliss of his lips against mine, our bodies pressed together.


	19. Chapter 19

I hated myself for not bringing a brush and neither one of the guys’ hair was long enough for them to need one. I raked my fingers through my hair in a small feeble attempt to make it look decent. I heard a chuckle from beside me, I glanced down and seen Jax smiling up at me with a sleepy smile. He ran his hands through his hair as he stretched. 

“How’s you sleep?” I asked smiling back at him.

“I slept fine. One of the best nights.” I giggled and sat up in the bed.

“Of course it was.” I could feel myself blushing. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder. 

“Kinda you could sleep too. It'd be nice to see how peaceful you look.” He spoke against my skin. Sending vibrations through me. 

“Maybe it’s reversible.” He looked at me with a puzzled look. 

“I don’t think it’s possible.” There was a sadness in his voice. 

“It has to be. There has to be someway to fix this.”

“Why’d you become one in the first place?” I stiffened at his question. 

“It wasn’t my choice.” I sighed, he gave me a small squeeze. 

“What happened?” I stared at the comforter. 

“I tried to kill myself. Josh found me and turned me.” I heard his breath catch in his throat. 

“We’ll find a way to reverse it.” He kisses my cheek before he climbed out of bed. I stared a little longer than necessary as he put boxers and sweatpants on before walking out. I put my hair up so no one would know it wasn’t brushed. 

“Good morning.” Lucile said as she wiggles her eyebrows at me. I furrowed mine in confusion as I sat on the couch. 

“Good morning. Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked still looking at her confused. 

“You know why.” She said smirking as she sipped her coffee. My eyes widened in realization, I quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her towards Jax’s room shutting the door. 

“How do you know?” I questioned holding her by her shoulders. 

“Oh please. Even though you two were quiet as hell I know the glow of after sex.” She stated pushing my hands off her. 

“How?” She chuckled. 

“I’ve seen enough of the morning after to know. You think Jay and Willow never hooked up a few times?” I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my shock. 

“No. Way.” She smiled and nodded her head. 

“Yep. Shortly after Willow joined the family til like ten years ago.” 

“Why does it smell like sex down here?” Dex asked loudly. I could feel the heat rush to my face. Lucile patted my shoulder. 

“I got this.” She winked at me and walked out. 

“Well good morning big boy. It smells sex down here cause you and I did it.” Dex stopped mid bite of bacon and stared at her. 

“Shut your mouth. I would never.” She crosses her arms over her chest and shifted all her weight to one side.

“Oh. But you did. And might I add, how amazing you were.” He dropped his bacon back onto his plate and continued to stare at her dumbfounded. 

“It’s true bro. Right in the bathroom.” Jax added as he brought me a plate smiling the whole time. 

“You’re lying.” Dex’s voice shook a little. 

“Nope. You wanted to do it in the shower but I said no so we opted for the floor.” Lucile said casually as she sat on the couch and picked up her coffee cup. 

“Whatever. You’re lying.” He said as he continued eating.

“That’s what you think. I’m just surprised I can still walk this morning.” 

“Alright! Enough.” He hollered as he grabbed his plate and walked upstairs. The three of us burst out laughing. 

“Thank you. The last thing I need is for him to tease me all day about having sex.” Jax said, Lucile shrugged her shoulders. 

“It’s cool. I like to get under his skin anyways.”

After breakfast the three of us went back to my house. I went straight to Josh’s office hoping to find him there. No luck. I telegenic searches for Ruth and found her in the kitchen like normal. 

“What’s up?” She asked as I took a seat at the island as Jax, Willow, and Lucile entered. 

“Where’s Josh?” I asked tapping my fingers on the counter top. 

“He should be home soon. He had to cover someone’s shift today.” She placed a drink in front of me. I could smell the blood which reminded me of how hungry I was. I drank it happy to have something in my stomach other than food. 

“Oh shit. I forgot.” I said as I jumped off the chair and ran upstairs to my room. I brushed my hair getting all the tangles and knots out along with changing my clothes before going back to the kitchen. 

“I heard you were looking for me.” Josh said catching me on the stairs. 

“Yeah. I wanted to ask you something.” He smiled and folded his arms over his chest. 

“What’s that?” 

“Is there a way to reverse this? To go back to being human?” His arms fell to his sides as he stared at me with pained eyes. 

“Well. There’s on but it’s not guaranteed to work. Many have tried and died trying to revert back to human. You’re still fairly new so it could work. Why the sudden change of heart?” I swallowed and scratched my arm. 

“Well. I uh.. I know what I want out of life and this isn’t it.” He gave me a sad smile and placed his hand gently in my shoulder. 

“Let me get back to you. Don’t go anywhere.” He said as he walked up the rest of the steps and towards his office. I finished making my way back to the kitchen. Just seeing him made my heart flutter if it still worked. I so badly wanted to feel my heart hammering against my chest once more.


	20. Chapter 20

The four of us, Willow, Lucile, Jax, and I, were sitting in the living room watching some random show on cable. Teasing each other about random things when Josh tapped on the wall and motioned for me to go to him. We walked out into the back porch, I watched as he rested his arms on the railing. 

“I made a few calls. It’s possible, but you may not make it out alive.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked, my voice trembling. 

“As in you could die for good.” He said as he turned to face me. There was a solemn look upon his features and pain that had settled deep within his eyes. 

“How’s it done?” I asked not knowing if I wanted to know the answer. 

“Well, we have to drain you completely of all the blood in your body and replace it with clean blood from a human, alive. During the process blood may come out of your eyes and nose and could cause you to go into shock, a coma, and even death. We also have to slowly introduce you to food without blood and have your system relearn everything. Your body temperature will be up and down for the first week. You’ll be hooked up to all sorts of tubes and machines till you’re stable enough to do things on your own.” 

I took in his words chewing on my thumbnail. I wanted this, I want to live and die normally. I wanted to grow old with Jax and have a normal life, I wanted to have kids and watch my hair turn grey or silver. I looked over at Josh as he stared at me with worry. 

“How long does it take?” He frowned and looked out into the yard. 

“Months, maybe. No one has survived who tried to go back.” I sighed and leaned against the railing next to him. 

“I guess we’re gonna find out. How long will it take for you to get everything ready?” I asked determined. This was one thing I wasn’t going to back out of. 

“It’ll take us a little over a month to get everything without anyone asking questions. From Ruth’s work or about us it things in bulk. And, finding a healthy human as the same blood type as you who will be willing to possibly die for you to live again.” 

I nodded and purses my lips together. I didn’t like the idea of someone losing their life for me. 

“Ok. Take all the time you need.” 

“You. Also have to stop drinking blood all together and starve yourself.” 

I whipped my head in his direction. His face was solemn, emotionless. 

“Won’t I die if I don’t drink blood?” He slowly nodded his head. “It’s why I don’t want you to do it.” 

“No. There’s another reason. What is it?” He sighed and hung his head. 

“I lost my best friend to this supposed cure. He bleed to death after he starved himself. I’m not too happy about your decision but, I know you want this so I can deal with it.” Before I could say anything he hugged me for the longest time before letting go and going back inside. 

I stood there dumbfounded with everything he had said until Lucile snapped me out of it. 

“You ok? You look pale?” She snickered at her own joke, even when I was alive I wasn’t of dark complexion or even able to tan. 

“Yeah. I think so.” I muttered as I walked off the porch and into the woods. 

I waited till long after the sun had dipped below the horizon before walking back towards the house. Everyone was on the back porch laughing and have a good time. Jay noticed my presence first. He casually approached me with a stern face. 

“Is it true?” He asked. We were only a few inches from the porch so everyone could hear. 

“Is what true?” I asked hoping he would elaborate even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. 

“Is it true that you’re gonna basically kill yourself again in hope of becoming a human like a fucking moron.” The anger in his voice made me flinch slightly. 

“Yeah. It’s true. I didn’t want this life, I never asked for it. When I took my life that night I was ok with dying. I had a shitty home life and couldn’t see any happy ending for me unless I was dead. But, now, I see that happy ending and I can’t truly have it unless I’m human.” I watched he a clenched and unclenched his hands.

“You’re a damn fool. Why would you ever want to leave this life?”

“Who wants to make friends every century to watch them die?! Who wants to fall in love and know that you can’t grow old with that person?! No I! I don’t want to watch everyone I ever care absolutely wither away knowing I can’t ever see them again. You may be content since you have Willow. But I’m not gonna watch Jax wither and die of old age knowing that once he’s gone I won’t ever be able to see him again.”

Jay’s face softened and pain crept into his features as my words sank in. 

“I-”

I didn’t give him a chance to say anything. I walked up the steps and onto the back porch and sat in between Jax and Dex, who must’ve showed up while I was gone.

“You ok?” Dex whispered to me. It was nice to see him coming around and not being such an asshole like he was when we first met. 

“Yeah. I’m ok.” I said giving him a smile before I laid my head on Jax’s shoulder. 

No one dared say anything about what happened between Jay and I. Jay didn’t say anything to me the rest of the night, he sat across from us by Willow and Ruth while Josh sat in between all of us. It was a quiet night, the crickets were chirping, fireflies flying around the yard, and the fire pit on the porch was going lighting our seating area keeping the mosquitoes away. 

Everyone was submerged in their own conversations. I got up leaving the group and going inside. My new normal, and I was already tired of it. I sat at the kitchen table with my head in my hands. 

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” Jax asked as he walked in closing the door behind him. I looked over at him as he approached. 

“Yeah. Why?” I asked. He kneeled in front of me taking my hands in his. 

“Because. I don’t want you do try this cure if you didn’t mean it. I don’t want to lose you if you didn’t mean every word you said to Jay who clearly disapproves if your decisions as of lately.” I chuckled and nodded my head. 

“I could care less if he approves or not. This is my life. I want this, I want to grow old with you, I want to have kids with you and watch them grow. I don’t want to have to bury you one day while I’m still alive and young.” He gave me a slightly sad smile. 

“If you’re absolutely sure about this then I’ll be by your side the whole time and support you in whatever you decide.” I smiled and fought back the tears. 

“Thank you.” I said as my voice cracked. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

This was what I was doing, I was going to become human again.


End file.
